Just Go With It
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are in a relationaship...but for how long. Ulqu is fed up with Grimmjow's lying. But Grimm cant help it, he doesnt have a choice...so what will happen. Will there relationship last ot while it crumble by the hand of his parents
1. Chapter 1

"_Ulquiorra just please", Grimmjow pleaded he grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder before he could walk out the door._

"_I can't do this with you anymore Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said he glared at Grimmjow with anger in his eyes._

"_Ulquiorra you know I can't tell my parent's, they expect me to be well normal", Grimmjow tried as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_Ulquiorra moved Grimmjow's hand of his shoulder. His eyes met with Grimmjow's for split second…_

"_So being gay isn't normal, is having a boyfriend not normal", Ulquiorra screamed…"What the fuck is normal Grimmjow huh, tell me", Ulquiorra yelled, his hands balled into a fist,_

"_Ulqi, please just try to understand", Grimmjow said, he was trying his all not to just punch Ulquiorra straight in the face, for saying those things to his face. Grimmjow couldn't help it, his parents where very popular amongst other companies and he couldn't risk him being gay. That would definitely kill their family business and his father would NOT accept that._

"_Grimmjow, I can't I just can't with you anymore", Ulquiorra said quietly, he looked back at Grimmjow and walked out the door._

_Grimmjow walked over to his bed and sat down…shit….shit…shit. Was all he thought._

**Hmmm what do you think…is this a good beginning to a new story….yes or no **

**REVIEW and tell me =D I really want to know what you guys think…I'm been of my writing game this past week…~sigh~ I don't know…just need some motivation. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg im sorry sorry sorry, I so did not mean to update so sorry, sorry =(**

Ulquiorra woke up to his alarm clock blaring on his nightstand. He picked his head up from the pillow and looked at the time; hoping that he set it wrong.

7:30

He sighed before swinging his legs over his bed, and walked to the bathroom. While he took his shower he thought about how this school was going to turn out. Most of his other schools were pretty big with stuck up rich kids; and to them Ulquiorra was just a speck of dirt passing by. Actually he was kind of happy that they moved here, it wasn't like he had friends to miss; or any good memories.

It was kind of surprising. You would think that living somewhere for 2years you would have at least one friend, but Ulquiorra didn't even have that. It wasn't like he was a bad person or anything; he just kept to himself, he was quiet, didn't bother anybody. So why people don't like him, he would never know.

Sighing for the second time this morning Ulquiorra go out the shower and headed back to his room. He walked into his closet and picked out a long sleeve dark green shirt, and some black skinny jeans. He then looked at himself in the mirror…his hair was a mess; he looked around for the black beanie hat that his mom gave him and put it on.

"That's better", he said to himself,

"What's better", came a voice from the door,

Ulquiorra turned to his father standing in the doorway his brown hair sticking out from just waking up, and with a robe on and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"My hair", Ulquiorra said simply as he walked back into his closet to get his dark green vans. He came back out to see his father looking up at his head. Probably looking at the hat, Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"Your mother loved wearing that you know", his father said.

"I know", Ulquiorra said; he watched as his father's face turned to a pained one. He's always thinking of her, always looking at old photos and watching videos of her. It was kind of making Ulquiorra sick to his stomach, his father needs to get over it. His mother died a long time ago, he just needed to forget and get on with his life.

"You look just like her, with that hat on", he said; he looked at Ulquiorra's face one more time before leaving. Ulquiorra heard his bedroom door shut softly, but Ulquiorra didn't pay any mind to it. He grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulder. He went down stairs grabbed an apple and walked out the door.

G&U

Down the street this was happening exactly the same….well kind of. Instead of just hitting the stop button on the alarm, it was thrown across the room with a growl.

Grimmjow sat up fully and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. God how he hated school and to make it matters worse it was the first day. He got out the bed and headed to the shower, but before walking in he looked at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his thick blue hair, if he had a chance to cut he would but nobody in his family has short hair. And if he did cut it his father would have a bitch fit about it.

Sometimes he wishes that he wasn't even a part of this family, it was too much responsibility. His father was in charge of a lot of companies, which he started himself when he was, 18. It started it out as a little dream, he wanted to make car's when he was that age; wanted to make all different types and styles. And somebody realized his talents and invested.

Next thing ya know where filthy rich, but Grimmjow didn't care about that; what he cared about is how HIS life is going to turn out. He didn't want to continue his dads work; he was more on the music type. But his father had plans for him; he WAS to run business when his dad retired. He actually didn't have a choice.

Grimmjow thought about all these things while washing out his hair….honestly it was a bother to wash his hair, it would just get all tangled up once he got out anyway. With another growl Grimmjow walked out and into his room. He got out a simple light blue polo shirt and some jeans with some blue converses. After getting everything on, he looked at himself in the mirror…..his hair was a mess.

He looked around his room until he found a brush and his hair tie that his mom gave him…after nearly pulling out his scalp with the brush, he smoothed it down and tied it into a low ponytail; the blue hair cascading downs his back. He grabbed his book bag and walked out his room…down the spiraling steps.

"Morning Grimmjow",

Grimmjow was sitting at the table eating a blueberry pop-tart, when his father walked in. His dulled out blue hair swaying behind him;

"Morning dad", Grimmjow said quietly,

"So disrespectful, can you even lift your face to say hi to your father correctly", his father said; he looked at Grimmjow distastefully.

Grimmjow mentally cursed, this is the same damn routine every morning. Grimmjow saying anything and his father saying something rude or totally opposite;

"Good morning father", Grimmjow said his head high to meet his father's glare.

"You need to stop acting like this Grimmjow, if you wish to run this company", he said while walking over to get some coffee.

"I don't want to run the company dad, I already told you that", Grimmjow said quietly.

He heard his father laugh and at that moment Grimmjow wanted to just slam his father's head against the counter that he was leaning on.

"Still going on about that, what did you want to be again….something with a guitar", his father cackled

Grimmjow didn't need this, especially this damn early in the morning. At times like this he wish his mother was still alive, she usually would have them calmed down. She always makes things better….always.

"I gotta go", Grimmjow said as he got up and headed to the door. He pulled his jacket on as he walked down the steps. He walked pass the gate and started his way to school….you would think he would have a car, but sadly he doesn't. So he walks to school; s'not like he didn't like it, but it is freezing outside; nobody wants to walk in the cold.

U&G

Ulquiorra was walking up the street to school; it wasn't a long walk, maybe like 10 minutes to get there. But he enjoyed walking especially in the cold, it calmed him down; the stillness of everything, it was always peaceful when it was cold. He loved winter actually; summer was too hot, spring was okay but not as good as the winter, and fall was bad because it was still hot from the July and august air.

Ulquiorra almost tripped but he caught himself, he looked down at his shoes; he hunched over to tie them back so he wouldn't trip up again. When he lifted his head, somebody was standing in front of him; he was tall….very tall and had long shiny black hair; There were two other people behind him a short guy with ashy blond hair, and the other person was skinny guy with pink hair….pink hair?

Ulquiorra stood up straight…

"May I help you", Ulquiorra asked politely,

The really tall kid smiled really big, showing huge white teeth…."Ya you can help me get in your pants", he said. The other two behind him started to giggle.

Honestly Ulquiorra thought, he really didn't have time for this. The last thing he wants to do is be late for the first day of school. Ulquiorra took a step to the side to keep walking, and ignore them completely; but the tall guy grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder and shoved him into the fence behind him.

"Oi, don't fucking walk away from me when im speaking to ya", he growled,

"What do you want", Ulquiorra asked; he looked at the kid intently with his eyes….something about him is really twisted.

"Nnoitra don't play with him to long we only got 5 minutes before the bell rings", the pink hair boy said.

"Szayel I don't give damn about school", Nnoitra growled, he looked back at Ulquiorra who still staring at his face.

"Could you please let me go, because unlike you I would like to go to school", Ulquiorra's voice cut in.

"Shut the hell up, I don't give a damn what you think either", Nnoitra said as he kneed Ulquiorra in the stomach.

Ulquiorra slid down the fence, unfazed by the whole thing. How could this be happening? He didn't even get to school yet and he was already being harassed.

G&U

Grimmjow was still walking towards school when he saw a group of people surrounding someone. The person it front was tall, Grimmjow watched as the tall kid knee the other kid whose back was against a fence.

Grimmjow caught a sight of the guy when he slid down the wall; Grimmjow was amazed at how someone could look so pale but not sick. He looked up to see huge gre—wait no there were more like emerald eyes, his raven hair looked beautiful against that pale doll like face.

Grimmjow let out his breath; he didn't even know he was holding it. He watched as the tall kid started to run his hands through that raven hair. Grimmjow could tell that the kid didn't wanted to be touched, so being Grimmjow he walked over and simply punched the guy square in his chin.

U&G

Ulquiorra was starting to get irritated this guy was touching him, and he hated it. He was going to lift his leg to kick him but this guy came out of nowhere and punched Nnoitra in the chin. The guy turned to Ulquiorra, and he froze. This guy was….hot; really hot. Ulquiorra took it all in; that long blue hair was so pretty, Ulquiorra just wanted to run his hands through it…to feel it. That wasn't the only thing that was nice, his eyes were the same color but they had an intense gaze.

Ulquiorra was jarred out his thoughts when Nnoitra slowly got back up, he spit out blood and looked over at the guy with blue hair.

"Ya fucker yer gonna pay for that", he said,

The guy with blue hair looked back at Ulquiorra; he grabbed his pale hand to pull him up.

"Run", he said with a huge smirk on his face.

Ulquiorra had a feeling that this guy was full of surprises, he didn't know why but he felt like he could trust this blue haired guy; so he took his hand and ran.

**~recovers from break down~**

**ANYWAYS**

**I just thought I changed Grimmjow's hair, idk why but I LOVE blue hair…and since in his release form I'll give him long blue hair. Hmmm what do u think? Is it good with him having a long hair? Review =D**

**Here is chapter 2 =} I hope you guys are satisfied.**

**Review ya guys ;}**


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra finally stopped running when they saw the gates to the school. Ulquiorra turned to look at the blue haired boy, who was trying to catch his breath.

"You okay", the boy asked,

"I…I'm fine", Ulquiorra said, as he curled a finger around his hair; it was a habit, every time he got nervous he would do that.

Grimmjow stared at him for a minute, "Okay well -The bell rang, cutting Grimmjow off completely.

Ulquiorra started to turn around and walk to class but Grimmjow shouted after him "Hey wanna meet up at lunch or something". Ulquiorra shook his head yes, before continuing walking.

G&U

While Grimmjow walked to class, the only thing he could think of was that kid he saved. He wondered what his name was, where he lives, what's his favorite color. Grimmjow didn't know why he wanted to know all these things about this guy….but he was so alluring and mysterious.

He couldn't wait for lunch so they could talk; he also wanted to know what those douchbags wanted. I mean seriously who goes around harassing other people like that. Grimmjow walked into the classroom and sat in the back thinking about what happened this morning.

U&G

Ulquiorra was already sitting down in class listening but not really focusing on what the teacher was saying. His mind kept trailing back to that blue hair boy; he just couldn't get him out his mind. Ulquiorra couldn't explain the feeling that he felt when he grabbed his hand. It was kind of like a jolt of electricity going throughout his whole body.

He honestly couldn't wait for lunch; he wanted to know everything about that guy. But sadly lunch isn't until 3rd period so he has one more class to go through; and that one class he does not like at all.

1st period went by pretty fast, and Ulquiorra was the first to leave. He went to his locker to go put up his books and grabbed the ones for the next 2 classes. When he closed it somebody was leaning on the locker next to his.

"Hey it's you", the guy said,

Ulquiorra was staring at the blue haired boy, "Hi", Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow could tell that the kid was kind of nervous so he tried to lighten his mood; he held out his hand.

Ulquiorra looked at it like he was crazy…..what is up with kid Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow grabbed his hand…"It's called a shake ya know", Grimmjow smirked at how red the kids face got, it was adorable.

"The names Grimmjow", he said with a smile.

Grimmjow, so that's his name; it fits him perfectly Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"What's yours", he asked.

"Ulquiorra",

What an exotic name, sounds so unique, Grimmjow thought.

They stood there just staring at each other, just taking it all in….

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra and picked out all the cute things about him; like those huge emerald eyes, and that pale skin….he was so elegant so graceful.

As for Ulquiorra he picked out all the hot things about Grimmjow; the cat like eyes he have, and the color; his broad shoulders and chest; but what Ulquiorra loved the most was that long blue ponytail, it was the prettiest blue he had ever seen. And the way the little strands hair that were in front of his face, Grimmjow is the definition of hot.

"Hello, Ulquiorra", Grimmjow asked; why is he blushing Grimmjow thought.

Ulquiorra was so caught up at looking at Grimmjow he didn't even hear what he was saying…"What did you say", Ulquiorra asked.

"Jeez ya don't listen huh, I asked what are your next classes", Grimmjow said.

"Oh s….sorry", Ulquiorra said; he started to twirl his hair around his finger, "I got gym, then lunch, and then art&music", Ulquiorra answered still twirling his hair.

Grimmjow's face instantly lit up "Cool we have all the same classes except for 1st period", he exclaimed.

"R….Really", Ulquiorra said his face lit up to; he was kind of happy that he met someone like Grimmjow, and to make it better he's almost in his every class.

"Well do you wanna head to the gym now, the bell is about to ring in a couple of min", Grimmjow said as he picked up his book bag.

"Okay sure", Ulquiorra answered with a small smile; Grimmjow saw this and his heart nearly beated out of his chest.

Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow who face was red, "You okay Grimmjow", Ulquiorra asked; he hoped he didn't do anything wrong, the last thing he wants is for Grimmjow to walk away. It's not every day that Ulquiorra makes a friend.

"O…Oh im fine", Grimmjow said with a smile; and with that they both headed to the gym

Once they got to the gym people were already changing, and heading inside the gym. They both waited until all of them left.

"How come you wanted to wait", they both asked at the same time.

Grimmjow just smirked before taking of his shirt, then he turned around; Ulquiorra looked down and there was a gothic 6 on his lower back.

"Don't want people asking about this…it's kind of personal", Grimmjow said "What about you", he asked as he pulled on another shirt.

Ulquiorra had a pained look on his face but he quickly covered it with a smirk, he pulled his shirt off; Grimmjow eyes went to Ulquiorra's chest, there was big gothic 4 on it. He turned his back to his locker to get out another shirt, once he put it on he said, he didn't want people asking what it's for either.

Not wanting to pry into each other's life, they both walked out into the gym.

After gym was over they both headed to the cafeteria for lunch, after finding a table they started to get to know each other.

Ulquiorra found out lot stuff about Grimmjow like his favorite color was blue, how long it took to grow his hair out like that, and how he loves to play the guitar he even told him about his father and what he expects out of him. The only thing he didn't hear about was his mother. But Ulquiorra didn't want to pry he didn't want to make Grimmjow uncomfortable.

Grimmjow also found out some things from Ulquiorra; his favorite color was green, and that he moved around a lot, and about his father being in a depressed stage right now. He told me that he has a passion for drawing and painting, which he was really good at to.

"So I forgot to ask, what's with the beanie hat I never saw one like that before", Grimmjow asked as he stared at the hat.

Ulquiorra reached up to his hair and twirled it around his finger; he was trying to think if he should tell Grimmjow about his mother, he let a sigh slip through his lips.

"It was my mom's", Ulquiorra said as looked down at the half eaten sandwich on his tray, his finger still in his hair.

Grimmjow wish he could take back the question, he caught the past tense…._was _hers. Meaning she was dead. Well this is fucking perfect he said to himself quietly, he looked back at Ulquiorra who still twirling his hair. Trying to change the subject and light Ulquiorra's mood he asked this question that was itching to ask since they met up by the lockers.

"Why do you do that", Grimmjow asked a smirk on his face. He watched Ulquiorra turn his head to the side with a confused look; his finger stilling curling his hair. If Grimmjow had a camera he would've took a picture of him, because that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He looked like a lost puppy with those huge green eyes of his.

"What are you talking about", Ulquiorra asks, his heads still to the side…..still twirling the strand of hair that's coming from his hat.

Grimmjow chuckled he picked up a piece of his own hair and twirled it…."This, you been doing it a lot", he said with a smile.

Ulquiorra blushed, his face bright red, he cursed himself mentally for getting into this ridiculous habit. And now that Grimmjow pointed it out he got even more nervous, he noticed that he was getting more nervous around Grimmjow. Ulquiorra wished that this feeling would just go away, the feeling for affection and love, he didn't want it all; but Grimmjow keeps pulling him back into that warm feeling.

"I…It's a habit, for w…when I get nervous", Ulquiorra said; he brought his hand down from his hair.

"It's kind of cute", Grimmjow said with a smile…..wait a minute did he just seriously say that.

This made Ulquiorra blush even more, but thankfully the bell rang; they both got up and dumped their trays and walked out the cafeteria.

The last 2 classes of the day was art&music, the classes were put together because the teachers are twins and at their old school that they taught at, the classes were mixed together. So overall this class was pretty fun;

Because the class was separated Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were on opposite side of the room. The Art teacher started to talk about how they're going to be doing a project. She said that the people who are in art get to draw or paint a person who was in the music class while they play. They were to draw one picture of the person, and paint one, and whoever is the best gets to go in the school's newspaper.

Then her twin said to go and pick a partner and get to work as soon as possible.

Ulquiorra got up with his huge sketch pad in hand and walked over to one of the easels; he flipped open his sketch pad to a clear page and set on the stand. He then turned around to go look for Grimmjow to see if he wanted to be his partner.

Grimmjow on the other was trying to get his guitar out of the storage room in the back; but he couldn't because a whole bunch of girls where asking to be his partner. They were really working Grimmjow's nerves.

Ulquiorra got up from his seat to go ask Grimmjow if he wanted to be his partner, but he was surrounded by a whole bunch of girls; and looking at Grimmjow's face, he could tell that he was getting irritated. Ulquiorra tapped one of the girl's shoulders'; she turned around with a scowl on her face.

"Move", Ulquiorra said…..well more like a command. The girl told the other girls to get out of his way, most of them started to complain, but Ulquiorra didn't care. He was behind Grimmjow now who was still trying to get his guitar case from the top shelf.

"Grimmjow do you need help", Ulquiorra asked with a smirk plastered over his face.

Grimmjow turned around to see Ulquiorra on the verge of laughing…..

"No", he growled as he finally pulled the case down, he turned back around with a victorious smile on his face. "See I got it", he said.

"Right, but anyway d…do you want to be my partner", Ulquiorra asks; his finger working its way up to his hair again.

Grimmjow just smiled…."You're doing it again and yah why not", he said as he walked out the storage room with Ulquiorra following.

Ulquiorra sat on the little stool in front of the easel and Grimmjow sat on the stool in front of him; his acoustic guitar in hands, he looked beautiful….except his hair.

Ulquiorra got up and walked to Grimmjow; he stood in front of him and stared. Grimmjow looked up confused, was he doing something wrong…"W….What", Grimmjow asked nervously. He watched as Ulquiorra walked behind him, then he felt him pick up his hair.

Ulquiorra threw Grimmjow's long ponytail over his shoulder….yep that's better; he actually wanted to braid it but that would cause some attention to them, so he left it as it is.

He walked back over to the stool and sat down; with his pencil in hand he started to draw from the bottom. Drawing the converses that he had on, and then worked his way up with his pants;

Grimmjow wasn't playing an actual song; he was just plucking some strings. He fingers were starting to get sweaty because of the nervousness; the way that Ulquiorra looked at him with those eyes, and then back to the sketch pad. He didn't know why he felt like this, maybe it's because Ulquiorra is giving him his full attention.

Ulquiorra was up to his shirt when the bell rang, telling them that it's the end of the day. Ulquiorra closed his sketch pad and cracked his knuckles. He looked over at Grimmjow who was putting his guitar in its case.

"Hey can I see it", Grimmjow asked;

"Not yet I have to finish it first", Ulquiorra said as he grabbed his book bag,

"Oh come on please Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said; he was giving Ulquiorra the puppy dog look.

The face that Grimmjow was making was priceless he looked like a scared little kitty.

"Grimmjow if you want to see it so bad, im going to have to finish it", Ulquiorra said as he stifled a laugh.

"Well then how about I come over to your house so you could finish", Grimmjow asked hopefully.

Ulquiorra was kind of taken aback, did Grimmjow seriously wanted to come to his house. Was the sketch that important to him? Well Ulquiorra really didn't care; he was just worried that the feeling, he was feeling for Grimmjow when they were holding hands are going to come back. And realizing his feeling's he wondered if Grimmjow would return them so he said yes.

He just hoped that nothing goes bad…..but since it was Ulquiorra **something** always does.


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra opened the door to his house with Grimmjow right behind. He took his shoes off by the door and walked to his dad's room to see if he was here.

"Gotta nice house here", Grimmjow said as he looked around the big house. He watched Ulquiorra come from the room, with a depressed look.

"What's wrong", Grimmjow asked concerned, he didn't like the look he had on his face.

Ulquiorra just leaned on the arm of the couch with a sigh, "My dad's not here, and im pretty sure he's at a bar".

"Why do you think that", Grimmjow asked.

"Because he left me money to get something to eat", Ulquiorra said as he held up the money; it was about 50 bucks…..who leaves there kid 50 dollars for food, Grimmjow thought.

"What do you want to eat", Ulquiorra asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Pizza I guess", Grimmjow said.

After Ulquiorra called the pizza place, he got out his sketch pad to finish what he started. Grimmjow sat on one of the kitchen chairs with his guitar in hands, with his hair over his shoulder again. Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow's hair, it just doesn't look right. So he gets up and gets a brush; Grimmjow watches him go and then come back with a brush in hands.

"Can I brush your hair out then braid it", Ulquiorra asked; Grimmjow looked up at him with a hesitant look in his eyes.

"S…Sure just let me untie it first", Grimmjow said as he set down his guitar; he pulled of the tie that his mother gave him before she died, and let his hair cascade down his back and over his shoulder's.

"So beautiful", Ulquiorra whispered, as he brushed back his long blue hair. After getting all the tangles out, he started to braid it. His hands doing wonders to Grimmjow's hair; Grimmjow involuntary leaned into Ulquiorra hands, the way he braided his hair it reminded him of his mother.

Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow relax under his touch, he didn't know why but Grimmjow looked so peaceful yet so sad.

"Grimmjow are you okay", Ulquiorra asked as he finished the braid;

"Y….Ya im fine it's just that you remind me off my mom when she used to braid my hair for me", Grimmjow said with a small smile.

"Oh, im sorry I didn't mean to remind you of bad memories", Ulquiorra said; his face red.

"Nah don't worry its fine she died a long time ago, that's what the number on my back is for", Grimmjow said; he didn't know why he felt the need to tell Ulquiorra all of this but he just wanted him to know everything about himself.

"4th of July" is when she died Grimmjow said…"I was 12 when it happened…..we went to the beach and we decided to walk to the beach afterwards, but that's when things went wrong". "It was kind of late, and we were crossing the street and this drunk driver…he came around the corner out of nowhere and it hit her"…"Next day she was dead, Grimmjow finished with a sad look on his face.

"After that happened, my dad started to get more uptight and strict on me…..but I know he's hiding his pain behind all that work he does", he said.

Grimmjow looked over Ulquiorra who sitting on the floor next to him, with a blank expression. "What about you", Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra knew he was going to ask this question sooner or later, and it was fair to tell him so he did.

"My mom died on the 6th of March", Ulquiorra said…"I was 10 when she died, and I remember it like the back of my own hand…..every detail of it"….."It was my fault to put it simply really, she was on vacation at a spa across town and I called her because I wanted her to come home…..i missed her", Ulquiorra said, he looked down to his lap, the memories flowing back into his head.

"When she got my called she was rushing to get home….to see me, but it was raining that day"….it was raining so hard that day, and my dad got a phone call saying that her car skidded off the road and she died on the spot", Ulquiorra said; his hand went up to his eyes to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall down. He hadn't cried for his mother in so long, he didn't even cry at her funeral; he learned to close himself off from everybody. But despite fighting the urge to go into a crying fit he continued the story.

"Y…You would think my family would be sad but they were all mad at me", "Because if i….if I hadn't called her she would have never rushed home….the only person that isn't mad at me is my dad", Ulquiorra said.

"Ulquiorra, I am so sorry", Grimmjow said; now he felt like a complete ass, he didn't mean to upset him. But Grimmjow did predict the crying, Ulquiorra looks like the type of person to hide and store his emotions so it was likely he was going to tear up. However Grimmjow still feels like an ass because he's the one who asked the question.

"I…..its fine Grimmjow, it's only fair since you told me about your mom", Ulquiorra said as he wiped his eyes; but the tears wouldn't stop they just kept coming and coming. "I….I'm sorry", Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow scooted over closer to Ulquiorra and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ulquiorra grabbed the front of Grimmjow's shirt and cried his eyes out, once he finally stopped he looked down…realizing that he was crying into Grimmjow's shirt and they only met today.

He started twirl his hair, Grimmjow had his hands on his hips. Grimmjow lifted his chin with one of his fingers. His other hand wiped the tears from his pale face, "Tears don't suit you Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said with a serious look, "And nobody can control death, so what happened to your mom is not your fault", Grimmjow whispered.

Ulquiorra looked into Grimmjow's blue eyes, he looked worried. His eyes lowered to his lips, they looked soft and inviting.

Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra's eyes traveled down to his lips. "G…Grimmjow are you-Ulquiorra stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Grimmjow closing the distance between them. Then he felt warm lips on his, it took him a minute to take it all in…..Grimmjow was kissing him; it didn't take long for Ulquiorra to kiss back.

Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra down slightly and ran his tongue over the bottom his lip. Ulquiorra willingly opened his mouth to let Grimmjow explore his it. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck to pull him closer. Grimmjow grinded his hips against Ulquiorra making the smaller one moan into his mouth. Grimmjow snaked his hands under Ulquiorra shirt, he was almost to his perfect little nipple; but the bell rang, totally killing the mood.

"G….Grimmjow I gotta get the door", Ulquiorra stuttered as he tried to get up from Grimmjow's grasp. Grimmjow growled for being interrupted with his make out session.

Ulquiorra got up and fixed his shirt; he went to the door and opened it.

"Pizza's here", Ulquiorra said as he walked in with a box of pizza in his hands. "Come on", Ulquiorra said as he grabbed the sketch pad with his other hand; he walked towards the stairs with Grimmjow following with his guitar in hand.

"Nice room, it's pretty big for someone so small", Grimmjow said as he set down his guitar next to the bed.

"Shut up", Ulquiorra said with a smile; he was settled on the floor with a slice of pizza in hand.

"Is your dad gonna freak because you're not home", Ulquiorra asked; as he took another bite out his pizza.

"Nah he'll be fine", Grimmjow said;

After eating most of the pizza, Grimmjow was sitting in a computer chair with his guitar in hand. Ulquiorra was sketching his face now, but the angle wasn't right; he got up and stared at Grimmjow for a minute.

Grimmjow was frozen under Ulquiorra's gaze; it was like he was reading his mind or something. Ulquiorra grabbed his chin and lifted it slightly; he turned Grimmjow's face to the right…then to the left.

"Would ya pick one already", Grimmjow said.

"Don't rush an artist", Ulquiorra said he glared daggers at Grimmjow.

"Please all your doing is drawing", Grimmjow said

"Oh really, then I guess playing that guitar is the easiest thing in the world", Ulquiorra retorted.

"Actually it's not", Grimmjow said,

"And drawing is hard to ya know", Ulquiorra said,

"No its not", Grimmjow said

"Yes it is", Ulquiorra said,

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Yes"

They both argued over this and with each answer their faces got closer and closer until, their noses were touching.

"You know you're really cute when your mad", Grimmjow said.

"Really now"? Ulquiorra asked. He put down his pencil on the ground and moved Grimmjow's guitar out the way. He walked back over to Grimmjow and put both of his legs on each side of Grimmjow thighs.

"Are you trying to seduce me"? Grimmjow asks.

"Maybe, why"? Ulquiorra asked with a sly smile.

"Because it's working", Grimmjow said; he placed his hands on his hips.

"Let finished what we started down stairs hmm", Ulquiorra whispered in Grimmjow's ear.

"You're a damn tease Ulquiorra….it's turning me on", Grimmjow whispered back. He leaned in and kissed Ulquiorra his tongue slipping into his mouth. Ulquiorra grounded his hips against Grimmjow, creating friction between their growing erections.

Ulquiorra moaned when he felt Grimmjow's wet tongue over his neck; biting and nipping at it. Grimmjow's tongue traveled lower to his collarbone.

"Mm there", Ulquiorra said as he turned his head to the side so Grimmjow can have more room.

"Ya like it here Ulqi", Grimmjow said as he slid his tongue across Ulquiorra's throat. "Or here", Grimmjow asked; sliding his tongue over his neck again.

The two were so caught up in there make out session, they didn't hear the door slam shut. Or the footstep coming up the stairs, they didn't even notice when Ulquiorra's dad walked in the room.

His father cleared his throat, interrupting there little session.

Ulquiorra turned around to his father leaning on the door and he didn't look to happy.

**XD BUSTED! Ahaaa nothing like a good hot make out session yesh or no? =} oh and did anybody catch the month thing, and the date. XD**

**ANWAYS**

**Review u guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

"D….Dad", Ulquiorra stuttered; shit shit shit…..what the hell is he doing here. Well this is his house, but he is here way early. It was only 11:30; he usually doesn't get here till 2:00 in the morning.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra's dad, he looked pissed off. Well there goes my chance with the parent meeting and all.

Ulquiorra stared over at his dad; he started to think of excuses to why he was on Grimmjow lap, and making out. He stopped thinking when his dad started to smile…..a drunken smile at that.

Then he started to laugh….."Ulqi your dad is totally fucked up…..no offense", Grimmjow said as he stared over at Ulquiorra's dad.

"U…Ulquiorra….ahaha you still fall for that ahaha", his father was trying to say something but he kept breaking out into fits of laughter. "H….How old are you now", his father asks.

Ulquiorra was highly confused right now, but answered anyway. "I…Im 17 dad", Ulquiorra answered.

"E…..Exactly I don't care what you do….but you and your friends face was priceless", he said with another smile…."Well go on and continue", he said before walking out the room.

Ulquiorra looked back over to Grimmjow, and started to laugh, which made Grimmjow laugh.

"S…Seriously what is that about", Grimmjow said as he giggled to himself.

"I honestly couldn't tell ya", Ulquiorra said with a smile on his face.

Grimmjow started to wonder what Ulquiorra would act like if he got drunk….you never know; like father like son.

Grimmjow turned his attention back to Ulquiorra who still laughing to himself. He caressed his cheek with his hand.

"You're so pretty when you smile", Grimmjow whispered as he leaned in to kiss him; it was a soft gentle kiss.

"Mm G…Grimmjow stop", Ulquiorra said; he got of the chair to stand up.

"What is it", Grimmjow asked confused,

"S…Shouldn't be getting home it's really dark outside", Ulquiorra said with a worried look on his face.

Grimmjow got up from his seat with a smile on his face; he was kind of happy that Ulquiorra was so concerned about him. He took Ulquiorra in a hug…"Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll leave right now so you don't worry okay", Grimmjow said.

"We can finish the drawing tomorrow during class okay", Ulquiorra said as he followed Grimmjow down stairs. Once they got to the door and Grimmjow could tell that Ulquiorra was itching to ask something or tell him something.

"What's up", Grimmjow asked

Ulquiorra started to twirl his hair again, a blush creeping up to his cheeks. But he had to ask this question, to finalize everything. He didn't want to end up with a broken heart, it was already too fragile.

"S…..So are w…we going o.…out", Ulquiorra asked, his finger still wrapped around his hair.

Grimmjow just smiled, he's looks so innocent when he does that…..so cute. He picked a strand out his hair and started to mimic Ulquiorra's movement. "Yer doing it again", Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Ulquiorra instantly brought his hand down from his hair. "S…Sorry", he said.

"God your so cute Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said as he hugged him for the second time….."And yah we are, I'll see you tomorrow", Grimmjow said; he gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

Ulquiorra closed the front door, he felt like he was floating on cloud 9. He walked back to his room feeling better than ever, he went over to his bed but tripped over something hard….Grimmjow forgot his guitar. Should he go take to him….he's probably not that far?

He put it back in its case and put the strap over his shoulder. He grabbed his jacket and put it on, and left the house;

It was dark and very cold outside, and Grimmjow's guitar was very heavy. He was walking the opposite way from school, since Grimmjow ran into him; he must live down the street. He rounded a corner and a saw a flash of blue, but there were also other people surrounding him.

It looked like the people from this morning, he watched as Nnoitra punched Grimmjow in his mouth. Ulquiorra just couldn't stand here and let this happened, he took Grimmjow guitar case off and placed it in some bushes before running down towards them.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra exclaimed; he was standing but just barley, blood was running form his head and mouth.

"W….What the hell are you doing here", Grimmjow said; which earned him a hard kick in the stomach from Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra lurched forward swinging his fist and hitting Nnoitra square in the face, making him fall backwards. Grimmjow was surprised that Ulquiorra could pack a hard punch like that, he looked over at Nnoitra. His nose was a little crooked…..yep that's broken. He looked back over at Ulquiorra who was trying to help me up but Grimmjow saw Szayel and Telsa come up behind him.

Grimmjow tried to warn Ulquiorra but he was to slow. He was held back by his arms, "Let me go", Ulquiorra yelled; he tried to get out of their but they had a tight hold on his arm. Nnoitra got up and walked over to Ulquiorra and stood in front of him.

"N…Nnoitra don't hurt him", Grimmjow said his eyes pleading.

"Oh so you like this kid hmmm", Nnoitra said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Yer gonna pay for punching me ya little prick", Nnoitra said as he raised his fist,

Ulquiorra saw it coming before he lifted his fist, so he moved his head to the side; so Nnoitra ended up punching Szayel in the face, also losing his grip on my arm. Ulquiorra turned to the side and kicked Nnoitra in side of the face. He looked back over at the blonde…"Unless you want a broken face I think you should leave", Ulquiorra said; his face cold and intimidating.

Grimmjow watched in amazement when the Telsa picked up his two friends and ran away.

"Are you okay", Ulquiorra asked, he held out a hand; Grimmjow gladly took it…"Yah I'm fine", he said.

"You have blood in your hair and all over your face", Ulquiorra said with a concerned look.

"Ulqi im fine but I do need to get home, and you're coming with me", Grimmjow said,

"Why my house just up the street", Ulquiorra said, with a confused look.

"Because there's no way in hell im letting you walk back there by yourself", Grimmjow said with tired look on his face.

"Okay", Ulquiorra said; he could tell that Grimmjow wanted to go to sleep at this point. "Just let me get your guitar out the bushes", Ulquiorra said.

After getting the guitar and handing it to Grimmjow, they both headed to his house.

Once they got their Grimmjow unlocked the door to let them in, this house is huge Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"Where is your dad", Ulquiorra asked as he followed Grimmjow upstairs.

"Probably sleeping, he's a heavy sleeper so he won't wake up", Grimmjow said.

They both came to a door and Grimmjow opened it…."This room his huge", Ulquiorra said as his eyes looked over the room.

"Yah guess, but hey im going to go take a shower, there's another one down the hall, it already has towels and stuff so help yourself", he said before walking into the bathroom.

AFTER ALL THE SHOWERING

Grimmjow came out the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, he looked over at Ulquiorra who sleeping on his couch with just his boxers on.

Grimmjow first put some pants on before walking over to Ulquiorra. He was cute when he was asleep, his hair was still a little damp from the shower, his perfect little lips were parted slightly….they were begging to be kiss.

"If you're going to do then go ahead no one's stopping ya", Ulquiorra said, his eyes still closed.

"Cocky bastard", Grimmjow said before capturing Ulquiorra's lips with his, when they broke apart Grimmjow asked. "Don't you want to sleep with me", he asked.

"As much as I want to, I don't want your dad coming in here", Ulquiorra said…"But could you get me a blanket because im freezing", he said again.

Grimmjow kissed his cheek…"No problem Ulqi", Grimmjow said. Grimmjow got up and got one of his quilts and gave it to Ulquiorra who wrapped it around himself instantly.

"Night Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said

MORNING

Ulquiorra woke up the next morning feeling great; the quilt that Grimmjow gave him last night smells just like him.

Speaking of Grimmjow; He turned his head to the bed in. Grimmjow laid there with his mouth wide open, his blue hair sprawled all over the pillow, one hand over his bare chest.

Ulquiorra has an idea to wake Grimmjow up. He got off the couch and walked over to Grimmjow, he lowered himself so they were face to face. Ulquiorra gaze went to his open mouth, he started to nip at it; making Grimmjow groan a little in his sleep. Ulquiorra smirked before kissing that open mouth his tongue slipping easily.

Grimmjow's eyes flew open to see Ulquiorra kissing him, he broke the kiss.

"Well good morning to you to", Grimmjow said his voice full of sleep. Ulquiorra only smiled before getting of him, and heading to the shower.

"Mind if I join you", Grimmjow asks with sly smile; Ulquiorra turned back around and told him no.

"Yer no fun Ulqi", Grimmjow shouted as he got off his bed and headed to his door.

While Ulquiorra took his shower Grimmjow headed down the stairs to go talk to his father about something that was bothering him. He looked in the kitchen and found his father sitting down going through his brief case, he actually looked really irritated.

"Dad can we talk for a minute", Grimmjow asked as he took a seat in front of him. His father didn't even look up, he didn't even answer; which pissed Grimmjow off.

"Dad", Grimmjow said a little louder.

"What do you want now", His father said, his head still down.

"Jeez dad would you just look at me please", Grimmjow said, his dad was seriously working his nerves.

His father finally looked up from what he was doing. "What is it Grimmjow im really busy", he said.

Your always busy Grimmjow said to himself, "It's about that arrangement thing, I don't want to go", Grimmjow said, he averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at his father's angry face.

"Honestly Grimmjow, you are going because if you don't then my company gets weak"…."do you want to be weak", he asked Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra was now coming down the stairs but stopped when he saw Grimmjow's dad talking to him. He went going to go back upstairs, but the next thing that his father said caught his attention.

"Grimmjow Orihime is a beautiful young girl, anyone would fall for her so stop your rambling", his father said with an irritated tone…"Now if you're done with all this im off to work", and with that his father got up and left.

Who is the Orihime girl? What arrangement is his farther talking about? Ulquiorra knew that his farther took pride in his work and dedicated himself to it, but this….what is this all about? He saw Grimmjow get up from his chair with a defeated look on his face.

Was Grimmjow going to tell him? Ulquiorra thought….He didn't know if he could take it if Grimmjow ends up with someone else. And just thinking about it was making Ulquiorra mad, and that the facts that Grimmjow didn't tell him about it made him even madder.

Ulquiorra walked down the last 6 steps, he didn't even look at Grimmjow until he got to the door. He turned around….his face held no emotion.

"Im leaving, I'll see you at school", Ulquiorra said before walking out the door.

Grimmjow stood there confused….did he do something wrong he thought. Scratching the back of his head, he headed up stairs to get ready for school. What was Ulquiorra's problem; 1st he's wake's him up with a hot kiss, and now he mad at him. He doesn't know what he did but he hoped Ulquiorra's attitude changes by the time he gets to school.

Ulquiorra walked into his room, and find's something else to wear. Since it wasn't as cold as it was yesterday he put on a green Aero shirt and threw on some jeans. And instead of wearing his black beanie hat, he just pinned back his bangs with a clip. He then grabbed his sketch book and his book bag, and headed down the stairs.

"Dad, im leaving", Ulquiorra yelled; he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and then he was out the door shutting it behind him.

"Oi, Ulquiorra", Grimmjow yelled out with a smile,

Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow who had his hair out today, he wore a blue buttoned up shirt with light jeans, and the same converse he had on the other day, he also had his guitar case on his back but …to sum it all up, he looked hot. Ulquiorra face heated up, but he walked towards him anyway.

"Hey", he said quietly,

"Well come on", Grimmjow said,

Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow onto the sidewalk, walking side by side. Their arms brushing against each other.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra ate his apple on their way to school. The way he bit into it, his perfect lips parted to take each bite. Only Ulquiorra can make something so simple very arousing, Grimmjow thought to himself. Trying to get his mind off of things that he shouldn't be thinking about he asked,

"Hey um why'd you leave so early", Grimmjow asked his voice filled with curiosity.

"Didn't want your dad to find out", he said simply, as he took another bite out of his apple.

"Yah, but did I do something wrong you looked kind of mad at me", Grimmjow said innocently, he honestly didn't know what he did wrong but he really hoped that Ulquiorra would explain.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong", Ulquiorra said,

"Then why are you mad", Grimmjow responded

"Im not Grimmjow now drop it", Ulquiorra said coldly,

Grimmjow not wanting to start and argument just dropped it like he was told. He didn't know what was up with Ulquiorra but Grimmjow just left it alone.

As soon as they walked through the gate the bell rang, "I'll see ya later", Grimmjow said as he looked over at Ulquiorra.

"Yah see ya", Ulquiorra said as he walked to his class. Grimmjow just sighed and walked to his class.

Grimmjow sat down, muttering to himself.

"What's wrong with you",

"Leave me alone berry im not in the mood", Grimmjow said as he looked over at ichigo.

"Jeez your so mean, but anyway I saw you walking with Ulquiorra….you two a thing", Ichigo asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yah why", Grimmjow said, his face turning pink,

"Oh no reason just asking", Ichigo said; he walked back over to his seat.

Yah right, Grimmjow thought to himself….that kid never asks anything without a reason. Grimmjow sighed again before laying his head down on the table, this is going to be a long day he thought.

MEANWHILE

Ulquiorra was literally having a mental breakdown with himself. His mind kept wondering to this Orihime person; who is she? What does she look like? And more importantly, what the hell does she want with HIS Grimmjow? Wait a minute his? That's going a little too far, but still Ulquiorra didn't like not knowing what's going. Does his father know that Grimmjow's gay? These questions were reeling inside of Ulquiorra's head, trying to sort everything out.

There is one thing that Ulquiorra couldn't stand, was people lying to him. He hated people who lied to him or to anybody else. He just couldn't take it;

"Hey Ulquiorra you all right",

Ulquiorra looked up to see Rukia her face saying that she was worried.

"Hey, yah im fine", Ulquiorra said a sigh escaping his lips.

Rukia could tell that Ulquiorra was NOT okay, something was obviously bothering him. She took the seat in front of and turned the chair so she was facing him.

"What's wrong Ulquiorra", Rukia commanded, her eyes holding Ulquiorra's glare.

Ulquiorra inwardly sigh before answering…."It's not that serious Rukia, just some stuff with Grimmjow", he said.

"Did that bastard do something to you", Rukia said her face twisted in anger.

"No he didn't do anything, it's more like he didn't tell me anything", Ulquiorra said.

"Oh, well lemme hear it", Rukia said.

Ulquiorra explained what happened this morning, and he was saying how cold he acted to Grimmjow on their way to school.

"Okay, well maybe he doesn't want to hurt your feelings", Rukia said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yah well not telling me is making me go insane", Ulquiorra said annoyed.

"Well, I think you should just go with it, let him tell you at the right time", Rukia said "Because it sounds to me that his father is forcing him to do this", she said.

"Well I guess I could", Ulquiorra said; Rukia did have point there, now he feels like crap for treating Grimmjow like that this morning.

"Don't worry Ulquiorra everything will be fine", Rukia said as she turned around in her chair.

I hope so Ulquiorra thought,

SKIPPING GYM AND ON TO LUNCH

"Sup Ulqi", Grimmjow greeted as he sat down in front of Ulquiorra. "Who's this", he asked, while taking some of Ulquiorra's fries.

"Get your own, and this is Rukia", Ulquiorra said; Ulquiorra took some of Grimmjow's fries while he was looking over at Rukia.

"Saw that", ichigo said as he sat next Grimmjow with a smile on his face.

"Wait watcha talking about", Grimmjow asked confused.

"You're an idiot, never mind", Ichigo said; he started to laugh, and when he stopped he looked over at the girl who was sitting next to Ulquiorra.

"H…Hey", Ichigo stuttered,

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow tried so hard not to laugh at Ichigo, "Hi ichigo", Rukia said; her eyes downcast.

"Well come on Ulquiorra let's go to class early so you can finish the drawing", Grimmjow said, he winked at him.

Ulquiorra getting what Grimmjow was getting at he said okay, they both left Ichigo and Rukia to get to know each other better.

When they got to the classroom it was completely empty, but they didn't mind. Grimmjow was sitting on the stool with his guitar in hands, and Ulquiorra was sitting behind the easel finishing up his face.

While he was drawing Ulquiorra was itching to ask who this Orihime person was. But what Rukia said early was telling his mind something else. What if he's her fiancé or something? What if they move off and get married? Or worse what if they have KIDS! Ulquiorra started to twirl his hair, but not because he was nervous, but because he was irritated that he kept thinking about these things.

Grimmjow was watching Ulquiorra; it was like he was in his own little world or something, and Grimmjow was starting to get worried.

"Ulqi, you alright", Grimmjow asked, a worried look on his face.

Ulquiorra snapped out his trance and looked over to Grimmjow; he knew what Rukia said….but he just HAD to ask.

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said quietly,

"Yah", Grimmjow answered,

"Who is Orihime"….

**Cliffhanger and MAJOR one at that MUAHAUHUAHUAHAUHUH!**

**^^^ Yah I know that was mean but hey….this is 8 PAGES…A.K.A A LOT OF WORDS X[ **

**And I am tuckered out…completely =) but **

**ANYWAYS….**

**Okay I REALLY wants some REVIEW'S on this one! So please do =)**

**Yours Truly Love U Ulquiorra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yah some serious stuff going on in this chapter….this is the second time I wrote a chapter this long XD ~patz on back~ im so proud of myself…..**

Grimmjow was frozen to the stool he was sitting on. Did Ulquiorra honestly ask him that question just now or was he dreaming.

"Grimmjow are you going to answer my question", Ulquiorra asked impatiently,

"Uh, well um", Grimmjow was trying to figure out if he should tell Ulquiorra about the arrangement or not. Shit, I don't want Ulquiorra to know about her…..wait a minute how does he even know? Grimmjow asks himself. Crap, crap, crap; okay I'll just make up something now until this whole arrangement thing blows over, because there is no way in hell is he marrying that girl; so there's no need to worry…..right?

"She's nobody", Grimmjow said as he looked up to Ulquiorra, "Just a friend",

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes a little; not really trusting Grimmjow's answer. "_Just go with it Ulquiorra, let him tell you at the right time"; _Rukia's words came back into his head. Maybe he should just wait, Ulquiorra thought.

"Why'd you want to know", Grimmjow asked curiously,

"Just wondering, but anyway im done if you want to see it", Ulquiorra said as he put his pencil down,

Grimmjow got up from the stool and walked over to the easel; the sketch was beautiful, Ulquiorra got every angle and shape perfect.

"Yer really good it's fantastic", Grimmjow said as he looked down at Ulquiorra whose face was red.

"T…Thanks", he said while twirling his hair as he looked at the drawing himself.

"Yer doing it again", Grimmjow said; twirling his own blue hair around his finger.

"A…Anyway let's go", Ulquiorra said as he grabbed his book bag.

"But class hasn't even started yet", Grimmjow said,

"So, you scared to cut class or something", Ulquiorra said with a smirk on his face,

"Yah right, just let me put up my guitar then we can go", Grimmjow said,

After putting everything up they, both headed out the school. Not really going anywhere;

"How come you wanted to skip"? Grimmjow asked as he looked over at Ulquiorra,

He just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, just didn't feel like being there", he answered.

"Well it really doesn't matter since its Friday anyway", Grimmjow said with a yawn,

"Yah I guess your right", Ulquiorra said minutes after,

Grimmjow felt his phone vibrate,

"Wadda ya want berry", Grimmjow said into the phone,

"Oi, that's not nice, and to think I was going to ask you to go to this party tonight", Ichigo said,

"What party ya talking about", Grimmjow said annoyed,

"Renji having a house party tonight and he wants you to come", Ichigo said into the phone,

"What that pineapple is back already and the 1st thing he does is have a party", Grimmjow shouts into the phone.

"Hey don't yell at me ya idiot, but are you going or not", Ichigo yelled,

"Ya I'll be there, mind if I bring anybody", Grimmjow asked; as he looked over at Ulquiorra with a smile.

"Sure bring anybody", Ichigo said before hanging up.

"Who was that", Ulquiorra asked as he walked up to his house,

"It was ichigo he was asking me if I wanted to go to a party tonight", Grimmjow said as he followed Ulquiorra into the house,

"I never asked to go", he said while walking into the kitchen,

"Oh come Ulqi ya need to lighten up a little", Grimmjow said; He wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist. Ulquiorra turned around so he was facing Grimmjow. He let out sigh, "I guess I can go", Ulquiorra said.

"But what are we going to do for the next 3 hours it's only 4:00", Ulquiorra said,

To answer Ulquiorra's question, Grimmjow picked Ulquiorra up and set him down on the counter. Ulquiorra wrapped his legs around Grimmjow waist for balance, his long thin arms around his neck.

"So you suggest we do this for 3 hours straight", Ulquiorra ask in a low sultry voice,

"Hmmm only if ya want", Grimmjow said, as he closed the distance between them;

To answer Grimmjow question Ulquiorra closed the little space between them. It was a hot passionate kiss, their tongues dancing with each other. Ulquiorra tighten his grip around Grimmjow's waist; bringing their body's closer. Grimmjow broke their kiss and started kiss down Ulquiorra's pale neck, he bit a sensitive part by his throat.

"Mm Grimmjow there", Ulquiorra breathed, he moved his neck a little to the side to give Grimmjow more room. Grimmjow was having a fine time marking Ulquiorra's neck, by now he was having problem in his nether regions; the sexy little moans that escaped Ulquiorra's perfect lips was a HUGE turn on.

Just when things where picking up Ulquiorra's dad's walks in the kitchen. Ulquiorra completely freezes as he stared at his father; he watched as his father goes through fridge got a beer or two and walked back into his room.

"Ulqi, seriously you need to take your dad to a therapist or something", Grimmjow said;

"Yah, I think so", Ulquiorra said, and "Well what do you want to do now", Ulquiorra asked as he untangled himself from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head trying to think of something to do. Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow who was still scratching his head.

"When's the last time you washed your hair", Ulquiorra asked,

"Uhh lemme see, Wednesday I think", Grimmjow said…."Why"?

"Because I want to wash it", Ulquiorra said simply…."Stay here",

When Ulquiorra came back Grimmjow saw two of his enemies in his hands…the comb and scissors. I mean at first he didn't like his long hair because it reminded him of his father but Ulquiorra said it was beautiful so he was starting to like it.

"Go over to the sink", Ulquiorra instructed,

Grimmjow did as he was told, "Now bend over", Ulquiorra said,

"You don't know how wrong that sounded", Grimmjow snickered,

Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes before shoving Grimmjow's face into the sink and turning the water on. He put some shampoo and conditioner in his hand and washed his long blue hair.

After Ulquiorra washed Grimmjow's hair, they went to the living room; Grimmjow was sitting on the ground his face showing signs of anger. While Ulquiorra sat on the couch with a comb and scissors in his hands.

"Grimmjow would you please keep still, im not going to cut your hair im just trimming the ends", Ulquiorra said in an irritated tone.

"I know but that comb hurts", Grimmjow complained,

"Such a child sometimes", Ulquiorra muttered under his breath.

"Do you want it braided", Ulquiorra asked as he cut the last of his dead ends.

"Yah", Grimmjow answered; he remembered the last time Ulquiorra braided his hair; it was really relaxing in a way.

After brushing out Grimmjow's hair Ulquiorra started to braid it like he did the last time; His hair is so soft he thought to himself.

"There im done", Ulquiorra said as he looked at his work.

Grimmjow took hold of his braid and tied at the bottom with his hair tie. He turned around and kissed Ulquiorra on cheek…"Thanks Ulqi", he whispered.

Ulquiorra blushed full on…"Y….Your welcome", he stuttered.

"Well it's 6:30 im gonna go and get ready", Grimmjow said; he stood up and headed out the door.

Ulquiorra went to his father's room to ask him if it was alright for him to go to the party. He knew he was old enough but he just wanted to tell his father anyway. He opened the door to find him sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his wedding pictures. He sat down next to him.

"Dad looking at old pictures won't bring her back", Ulquiorra said. His father turned around to look at Ulquiorra.

"I know it's just-"I know dad you loved her, I loved her, but she's gone", Ulquiorra said, "Get over it".

"Why do you speak so badly about her", his father said as he set aside the wedding book.

"I'm not, it's just that you need to get over her dad", Ulquiorra said plainly.

His father got up from the bed "I can't she's the only thing I ever loved", he yelled.

Ulquiorra was shocked, did he seriously just say that. "Am I not important to you, do you not love me", Ulquiorra yelled backed. He can't believe that his own father was saying these things. Where did all this come from? He was fine a couple of minutes ago.

His father stopped pacing and look Ulquiorra straight in the eye…"I stopped loving you as soon as you made that phone call", he spat.

Ulquiorra sat there in complete shock….so this whole time he didn't even love his only son. So everything since then was a LIE, the one thing he hated the most and his own father just- Ulquiorra just got up and walked out the door, he went straight to his room to find something to wear he threw it in a bag and left the house without another word.

GRIMMJOW'S HOUSE

Grimmjow walked into the house to see his father waiting for him; something wasn't right, instead of the usual frown that graced his father's lips….he was smiling.

"Did something happen", Grimmjow asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yes, something amazing", his father said with a pleased smile.

"W….What is it", Grimmjow asked nervously.

"Orihime has agreed to come down here, and go to your school isn't that splendid", His father said;

"What the hell", Grimmjow yelled,

"Watch your tongue Grimmjow", His father bellowed.

"Sorry", he muttered, "But why is she coming down here, dad I don't even like her", Grimmjow said.

"Stop your rambling you haven't even met the girl", his father said.

"B…But dad", Grimmjow started but he was cut off by his father,

"Grimmjow you will be meeting her Sunday morning okay, now will excuse me I have to go somewhere", His father said; he got up and went to the door, brief case in hand. He opened the door and ran into somebody.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said,

Ulquiorra was on the ground with his book bag on his bag; his father was standing to the side looking over at his son.

"Who is this", he asked.

"Just a friend", Grimmjow said,

His father looked at Ulquiorra with distaste before walking back down the steps. Once his father was out of sight Grimmjow walked over to help Ulquiorra up.

Ulquiorra was kind of put off by what Grimmjow said. _Just friends…..more like_ his boyfriend. But he kept quiet.

"Watcha doing here I was going to walk to your house when I was done getting dressed", Grimmjow said as he headed to the stairs.

"My dad pissed me off that's all", Ulquiorra said coldly as he followed Grimmjow into his room.

"Well nothing likes a good party to get your mind off of that", Grimmjow said as he walked into his closet to find something to wear.

"I hope so", Ulquiorra muttered; he started to take his clothes off and put on the clothes that he brought with him.

Grimmjow came out just in time to see Ulquiorra's perfect ass bending over to pull up his pants. He licked his lips at the sight, he wanted to go over and just ravish him but he could tell that Ulquiorra wasn't in the mood.

"Where was your dad going", Ulquiorra asked as he pulled his green shirt over his head.

"Uhh, not sure", Grimmjow said; he started to take off his shirt and got changed.

"Im going down stairs to get something to drink", Ulquiorra said,

"Sure", Grimmjow,

Ulquiorra walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, he was kind of glad that they were going to a party. He needed to get his mind off of Grimmjow's secret and his father. What he REALLY needed right now was a drink….simple as that.

He found some in the cabinet with some shots glasses to, he took both of them out at set them on the counter. He poured it into 2 glasses and took them both. It felt good to drink even though he was only 17; he always liked the way alcohol tasted on his tongue.

He was pouring his third when Grimmjow came down stairs,

"Oi, taking shots without me", Grimmjow asked jokily,

"I told you I was getting something to drink", Ulquiorra said; he passed the glass to Grimmjow and poured himself another one.

After taking shots (U-4 and G-2) they headed out the door, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra headed down to Renji's house which was around the corner from his Grimmjow house. While they were walking Grimmjow kept stealing glances at Ulquiorra, he was acting weird today; more care-free and out of it.

As they approached the house Grimmjow wasn't surprised to see almost half the school there.

~GRIM~JOW~! Renji yelled out,

"Ya little fucker", Renji yelled as he jumped on Grimmjow making them fall to the ground.

Ulquiorra tried hard not to laugh when Grimmjow fell to the ground.

"Get the hell off me pineapple", Grimmjow shouted as he shoved Renji off of him.

Grimmjow got up from the ground and brushed off his pants.

"How ya been Grimm", Renji said

"Peachy what about you", Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"Hmm right, im cool", Renji said; he turned his attention to Ulquiorra who staring over at the house.

"And who's the cutie", Renji asks; he eyes raked over Ulquiorra's slim body.

Grimmjow saw the lustful look in Renji's eyes; Grimmjow put an arm around Ulquiorra's shoulder possessively.

"He's my boyfriend", Grimmjow stated boldly.

After hearing this Renji backed off "Well okkkay well come on in, we just started a drinking contest", Renji said with a smile.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra followed Renji inside and people were everywhere. Renji lead them to the back were they met up with Ichigo and Rukia. After saying hi to everybody they all sat down.

"Well okay this is how this game works, we all take a shot and whoever can't drink anymore is out go it", Renji explained.

5 MINUTE LATER

"O….Okay come on berry your out already", Grimmjow stuttered. So far it was Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Renji.

"Ah feel sick", Ichigo said, "Guys I think he's done", Rukia said,

"Alright how about another hmmm Ulqi or can ya take it", Grimmjow mocked. Renji started to laugh.

Ulquiorra was drunk very drunk but he didn't care all he knows is that Grimmjow was making fun of him and he was starting to get mad. So he picked up the whole bottle and drank from it; downing the whole thing.

"H…Holy shit", Renji said,

Ulquiorra slammed the bottle back down to the table, with a victorious smile on his face.

"T…There", he stuttered.

"Well shit Ulquiorra, you're a heavy drinker arnt'cha", Grimmjow said with a smile,

"L….Lets go dance Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said he got up and pulled Grimmjow by the arm and towards the living room, where all the music is playing.

Grimmjow couldn't believe that Ulquiorra was like this; he was all over him his back against his chest and his arms around Grimmjow's neck and grinding his perfect ass against Grimmjow's hip. So this is what Ulquiorra is like when he drinks…..Grimmjow kind of liked it.

When it was getting to hot they both went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Grimmjow got some soda while Ulquiorra got some beer.

"Oi, Grimmjow come here for a minute", Renji shouted,

"I'll be right back, stay here okay", Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra shook his head yes.

"Ooo there he is", Telsa said,

Nnoitra looked over to Ulquiorra in the kitchen swaying on his feet; time to get him back for what he did the other day.

"Telsa distract him so I can put these pill's in his drink", Nnoitra said with a sly smile.

Telsa shook his head yes before walking over to Ulquiorra; it was good that he was drunk Telsa thought to himself or he would beat the shit out of him already.

While Telsa talked to Ulquiorra Nnoitra slipped a Rohypnol pill into his drink along with some Aphrodisiac. This should get him fucked up pretty bad he thought to himself. Nnoitra saw Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes…."Telsa lets go", he said.

As soon as Grimmjow walked up to Ulquiorra he asked him why the idiot's were talking to him.

"Hmmm", Ulquiorra said as he drank the rest of his beer.

"You are too wasted, and I thought I was the one getting drunk", Grimmjow said.

"G….Grimmjow it's so hot in here", Ulquiorra whined; he started to take off his shirt but Grimmjow stopped him. "The hell are you doing", Grimmjow said.

"Hmmm I don't know watcha talkin about", Ulquiorra said innocently.

Grimmjow shook his head in amusement he grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist and headed to the door.

"Leaving already", Renji asked,

"Yah, he needs to get home", Grimmjow said as he looked over at Ulquiorra who was currently trying to take his pants off.

"Ulquiorra what the hell is your problem", Grimmjow yelled,

Ulquiorra looked at him with drunken smile on his face, "I can't take a….all the p…pressure", he stated, his eyes went down to his pants. Grimmjow saw how hard Ulquiorra was…seriously what the hell is his problem.

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra along, and headed back to the house, his dad shouldn't be home yet despite it being 2:30 in the morning. He walked up the porch and unlocked the door, by now Ulquiorra was latched onto Grimmjow chest.

Grimmjow was walking up the step but what made him stop; was the way Ulquiorra was staring so intently as him.

"W…..What"? He asked.

"Y...Your hair is so b…..blue, everything…..is so...fucking blue", he said

Grimmjow was highly confused right now, he was seriously messed up. He was kind of regretting seeing Ulquiorra this drunk because it was starting to freak him out.

"GRIMMJOW", Ulquiorra shouted!

"W….What", Grimmjow asked nervously,

Ulquiorra buried his face in Grimmjow's chest…."Y….Your so S…Sexy Grimmjow…will you", Ulquiorra started.

"Will it what", Grimmjow asked.

"Will you fuck me", Ulquiorra said in a serious tone; it was like he changed personalities, 1st he was stuttering his words and now he's all serious. Grimmjow didn't know how to answer this question, I mean he could but the way Ulquiorra is, and he didn't want to take advantage of him.

Then Ulquiorra started to laugh "Y….You should've seen y…your face", he said as he cracked up.

The twisted bastard, Grimmjow thought; he walked up the last couple of steps and walked into his room. He threw Ulquiorra on the bed, then he took off his shirt and shoes; he crawled on top of Ulquiorra who shudder when Grimmjow caressed his cheek. Now that he looked at Ulquiorra, he was really flushed.

Grimmjow took of Ulquiorra's shirt and saw that his skin was glistening….was he that horny. To find out he ran his tongue over one Ulquiorra's pink nipples, which made Ulquiorra cry out loudly. Grimmjow looked up to see Ulquiorra already panting heavily, hmmm this should be fun Grimmjow thought to himself.

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra's pants and boxers completely off.

Ulquiorra cried out again when Grimmjow wrapped his hands around his shaft. He didn't know why but Ulquiorra was really aroused then he usually was, but he didn't care because whatever it was….it felt good.

Grimmjow took the head into his mouth; licking and sucking;

"Ngh S….Shit Grimmjow more", Ulquiorra whined.

Grimmjow took him all in, bobbing his head up and down faster and faster. His blue hair cascading over his shoulders; just when Ulquiorra was going to cum; pain shot through his body making him scream out.

Grimmjow instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at Ulquiorra; he was shaking violently, "Ulquiorra what's wrong", Grimmjow asked.

"M….My stoma ahhhh", Ulquiorra cried out; Ulquiorra shot up from the bed and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Grimmjow heard him throw up at least 6 times in a row; he walked over to the bathroom door.

"Ulqi alright", Grimmjow asked; he opened the door to find Ulquiorra on the floor, his face a dark blue color.

"Shit Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said; he went over to Ulquiorra's body he took his hand in his….it was cold it was like….he was dead.

**OKAY SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**XBlackened MiseryX**

**BleachFreak13**

**Scarecrows foxx**

**And they were 2 other people but I don't know there pen name, but THANK YOU GUYS =D**

**ANYWAYSSS**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

**Yours Truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow was freaking out right about now. Ulquiorra is on the ground out cold, but he knew something was wrong; when people get drunk he was pretty sure their bodies don't get cold, and there face turns blue.

Grimmjow was downstairs now pacing back and forth, waiting on the ambulance. Where are they he called like 20mins ago? He looked over at Ulquiorra who was lying on the couch with 2 blankets around him.

Shit, where are the freaking ambulances. He started to pace again; but stopped when he heard the door open….great his dad was her…fucking perfect.

"Grimmjow why are you still up", his father asked with a disapproving look on his face.

"D…Dad we went to this party and one of my friends he's really sick an-"Who is this we", his father cut in.

Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra and so did his father. Grimmjow turned back to face his father…..and he was not happy.

"I knew it, that child looked like troubled from the start", his father said, "Why is that filth in my house",

"Dad I already told you we went to a party, and he is NOT filth", Grimmjow yelled; how dare he say something like about Ulquiorra. If he wasn't his father Grimmjow would've knocked the shit out him on the spot.

"Hmp get that trash out of here now, you need to get some sleep", he said,

"I can't I already called an ambulance", Grimmjow said,

"What, oh no I will not have this, just put him outside and leave him, I will not have any of this going out into public", his father said angrily "Do you know what that would do to the company",

Nobody noticed it yet, but while Grimmjow and his father was still arguing; Ulquiorra was awake but just barely conscious, but he did hear what was going on.

"What", Grimmjow yelled "My friend is over here dying and all you can think about is the damn company….i don't give a shit about that", he yelled.

Friend….Ulquiorra thought, just tell him.

"GRIMMJOW", his father yelled; making Grimmjow wince. He stepped closer, "If you don't get that trash out of here I will move you so far away from here that you will never see him again", his father hissed.

Grimmjow stood there for a minute, if he didn't do what his father said he would never see Ulquiorra again; but just leaving him out there until the ambulance came was cruel.

Just tell him Grimmjow…Tell him the truth, Ulquiorra pleaded in his mind.

"Okay", Grimmjow said; he looked up to see his father's pleased face,

W….What are serious…..Lies….Grimmjow your lying to yourself…..do you honestly want to just throw me on the street like that. Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow pick him up and headed outside; the cold air felt very unwelcoming for the 1st time.

Grimmjow put Ulquiorra down by the fence away from the house, he was knocked out cold. Grimmjow wanted to cry right about now, he knew this wasn't right….everything about this was totally wrong but he would be even more miserable if he could never see Ulquiorra again. He pulled the blankets over his little body tighter, he gave Ulquiorra one more look before heading back to the house.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly to watch Grimmjow leave him, "W….Why Grimmjow"? Ulquiorra said quietly a tear forming in his eyes. Ulquiorra saw the lights to the ambulance, and police cars. People came running down the sidewalk; asking him if he was okay, or what happened. But Ulquiorra never got the chance to answer because he passed out.

MEANWHILE

Grimmjow was sitting on his bed, trying to get his emotions under control. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Danmit, he thought. He needed to talk to somebody….Ichigo he's good with all this stuff. He picked up his phone and dialed his number.

"Hello", Ichigo said sleepily

"Ichigo", Grimmjow yelled into the phone

"Why the hell are you calling me at 4:00 in the morning", Ichigo yelled back

"Would you just shut up, I…I need some advice", Grimmjow said lowering his voice.

Ichigo could tell something was wrong with Grimmjow…."Alright what it is", Ichigo asked

"You know how drunk Ulquiorra got at the party right", Grimmjow said,

"Yah why", Ichigo asked,

"Well we came back to my house and well yah know but then he screamed, it was like someone shot him or something, then he runs to the bathroom and throws up….but when I walked in there to check on him he out cold on the floor", Grimmjow explained.

"So people always passes out if they drink too much…its normal", Ichigo said,

"Do their faces turn blue, do their bodies turn into fucking icicles," Grimmjow yelled into the phone,

"The hell", Ichigo gasped…."That's not normal",

"No shit, but the thing is, I called the ambulance and I was waiting for them; when my dad got home we got into this argument"…"He told me if I didn't get Ulquiorra out of here that he was going to make me move; h….he said that he couldn't let the press or some shit like that happened or it will affect the company",

"So did you just leave him on the side on the road or something", Ichigo said

"…"

"Grimmjow you asshole, isn't that your boyfriend what the hell is wrong with you", Ichigo shouted,

"Well I didn't have a fucking choice, either I did that or never see him again", Grimmjow said,

"Or tell your dad that your gay and you can't do that to your boyfriend", Ichigo said calmly,

"I….I can't Ichigo you know that", Grimmjow said quietly,

"Grimmjow lemme tell you something that Rukia told me so listen up", Ichigo said seriously,

"Okay", Grimmjow said,

"Ulquiorra doesn't like people lying to him at _ALL _he absolutely hates it, and you're doing that to him; you haven't told him about Orihime have you or that your doesn't know your gay, for god sake Grimmjow you left him on the side of the street", Ichigo said

Grimmjow was shocked to know all this stuff, was ichigo serious?

"W….What should I do because I have to meet her today", Grimmjow said

"Grimmjow blow her off and get Ulquiorra….tell him the truth okay", Ichigo said,

"I'll try", Grimmjow said as he hung up the phone,

Grimmjow flopped down on his bed, falling asleep instantly,

HOSPITAL

Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes,

"Ulquiorra",

Ulquiorra looked over to his father,

"Dad…what happened", Ulquiorra asked; his head hurt badly….what the hell happened yesterday.

"Somebody drugged you supposedly", his father said with a blank expression,

"Drugged"! Ulquiorra exclaimed, looking at his father in disbelief,

"Yes, something about party you went to last night", his father said

Ulquiorra thought about it for a moment….the party….Grimmjow bringing him back to his house….he passed out; then he heard there argument….Ulquiorra face twisted in disgust. Grimmjow dumped him on the side of the road, just because his father said so.

"Ulquiorra",

"What", Ulquiorra said,

"Did you hear me", his father said,

"No I didn't what did you say",

"I said im leaving for a while, I can't deal with all this stuff right now", his father said,

"I don't care go ahead and leave", Ulquiorra said he lay back down on the pillow; it was about time his father left….Ulquiorra knew he was, especially after that argument the day before.

Ulquiorra's father got up and left….good riddance Ulquiorra thought.

"U…Ulquiorra",

"What", Ulquiorra yelled as he sat up in bed….."Oh sorry Rukia",

Rukia walked over and sat down on the bed next to him…"Are you okay", she asked,

"Im fine they said someone drugged me at the party….said I could've died", he said quietly,

"But your fine right", Rukia asked,

"Yah, they said I can leave later on today", Ulquiorra said.

"Where's Grimmjow", Rukia asked,

"Don't know, last time I saw him he left me on the side of the street", Ulquiorra said his voice filled with anger,

"What happened", Rukia asked; why would Grimmjow do something like that?

Ulquiorra sighed before telling her the whole story and when he was done he was itching to go tell Grimmjow off. _Just go with it…._yah right not after what happened last night.

"What the hell is his problem you know what im goi-"Rukia you don't have to do anything, I'll go over there when I get out of here", Ulquiorra said reassuringly.

"Are you sure", Rukia said concerned,

"Yah im sure", Ulquiorra said with a small smile;

LATER THAT DAY

"Dad why is she coming over here again", Grimmjow mumbled; they were sitting in the living room waiting for Orihime to come.

"I already told you now hush", his father bellowed,

Grimmjow didn't want to meet this girl at ALL. His mind kept going back to Ulquiorra, the way he looked last night was terrible. He really fucked up this time, and I mean REALY fucked up he thought. He needs to do something about this whole mess before it gets worse; he needs to tell his dad.

"Dad I ~DING DONG~….Shit, Grimmjow thought.

"Hmm seems our guests are here", his father said; as he motioned for Grimmjow to open the door.

Cursing under his breath he opened to see a mad Ulquiorra…. His father came behind him the smile on his face dropped to a frown.

"What do you want", His father said,

Ulquiorra simply grabbed Grimmjow by the arm, and went upstairs to the room.

He slammed the door shut then locked it, and as soon as he did Grimmjow tried to kiss Ulquiorra, but he pushed him away.

"Why"? Ulquiorra asked,

Grimmjow knew where this was going so he had to explain,

"Ulquiorra I couldn't help it, I didn't have a choice", Grimmjow said quietly,

"Didn't have a choice….so you left me on the side of the street in the cold", Ulquiorra hissed,

"Ulq-"No just shut up, you know when I was on the couch….i heard you and your dad argue", Ulquiorra said as he glared at Grimmjow.

"W….What you heard all that", Grimmjow asked his eyes wide,

"Yah so im just a friend to you Grimmjow, is that it", Ulquiorra asked, he was angry but Grimmjow could see the hurt in his eyes…he defiantly fucked this up.

"Ulquiorra im really sorry", Grimmjow said; his eyes going to floor,

"Right", Ulquiorra said….."Grimmjow do you know what I hate the most", Ulquiorra asked,

"_Yes"_

"N….No", Grimmjow answered.

"I hate liars, I hate it when people lie to me", he said, "And you Grimmjow lied to me once",

"Grimmjow get out here this instant, Orihime is here", His father called from behind the door,

Grimmjow didn't answer…..

"Don't make me say it again; she came all this way to see you, to even ask your hand in marriage",

Ulquiorra looked back over at Grimmjow who was staring at the door….

"A friend right"? Ulquiorra asked his eyes flaring with anger, Make that 2 lies", Ulquiorra said as he turned to head to the door,

Shit this is not going well Grimmjow thought; and his dad was making it worse. He looked back over Ulquiorra who was turning to leave. "You can't even tell your own father that your gay", Ulquiorra said quietly.

"Ulquiorra just please wait", Grimmjow pleaded he grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder before he could walk out the door.

"I can't do this with you anymore Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said he glared at Grimmjow with anger in his eyes.

"Ulquiorra you know I can't tell my dad, he expects me to be…..normal", Grimmjow tried as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ulquiorra moved Grimmjow's hand of his shoulder. His eyes met with Grimmjow's for split second…

"So being gay isn't normal, is having a boyfriend not normal", Ulquiorra screamed…"What the fuck is normal Grimmjow huh, tell me", Ulquiorra yelled, his hands balled into a fist,

Grimmjow never heard yell….let alone curse like that;

"Ulqi, please just try to understand", Grimmjow said, he was trying his all not to just punch Ulquiorra straight in the face, for saying those things. Grimmjow couldn't help it, his dad is very popular amongst other companies and he couldn't risk him being gay. That would definitely embarrass their family business and his father would NOT accept that.

"Can you just go with it, until things blow over", Grimmjow asked,

Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow one more time before saying, "Grimmjow, I can't I just can't with you", Ulquiorra said quietly, he looked back at Grimmjow and walked out the door.

Grimmjow walked over to his bed and sat down…shit….shit…shit.

As Ulquiorra pushed pass his father; he saw a girl with orange hair in light blue dress.

"Are you Orihime", Ulquiorra asked; this girl, he didn't like her at all.

"Y….Yes", she answered,

Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow's father who was trying to get him to come back out. He turned his attention back to Orihime.

"Bitch", Ulquiorra said before walking to the door and outside.

**XD okay, as you can see the beginning of the story came back =D and I tried my best to mix it with the story…was it good or bad? =/ I tried but **

**ANYWAY**

**So Ulquiorra lost his temper who knew? Hehehe Grimmjow's all confused….oh great**

**=D REVIEW U GUYS**

**Yours, truly**

**Love U Ulquiorra**


	8. Chapter 8

Ulquiorra walked through the door to his house, and immediately went to his dads' stash of beer and liquor. He pulled all them out and sat on the couch; he turned the TV onto a random channel and opened his 1st beer bottle.

GRIMMJOW'S HOUSE

"What was that about", Grimmjow's father yelled; he was pacing back and forth in his room.

Grimmjow just sat there on his bed, not even paying attention to his father as he rambled. He wanted to go to Ulquiorra, he needed to apologize.

"How could you embarrass me like this", his father yelled, "You are a disgrace",

"Dad", Grimmjow said quietly

But his father kept on yelling….."DAD", Grimmjow yelled,

"What", his father shouted as he turned to look at his son,

"Im gay", Grimmjow said…

His dad stopped pacing and looked at his son, "Stop your foolishness Grimmjow", his father said

"Dad im serious, the boy that was here last night…..he was my boyfriend", he said quietly,

Grimmjow watched as his dad looked at him like he just lost his mind or something. At first he couldn't tell what his father felt, but then he saw the look of disgust in his eyes.

"D-"Get out", his father shouted,

"W….What", Grimmjow stuttered in disbelief, after all the courage he built up to tell his father….and he tells him to get out.

"I will not have….have this filth in my house, I want you out", his father said again.

Grimmjow felt like his heart burned to ashes, he knew that his father was an asshole. But kicking him out because he was gay was a little too much. The feeling of loss was quickly replaced with anger; He got off his bed and walked to the door but before he left he said…..

"I don't know how mom married you, because I when I told her she said it was okay to be different", Grimmjow said quietly. "But it seems to like you can't take it", Grimmjow said before walking out his door.

He passed Orihime on the way down and apologized for all this confusing. After that he headed towards Ulquiorra's house, hoping that he would take him back.

ULQUIORRA"S HOUSE

Ulquiorra just finished the second bottle of wine he found in his fathers' room. He was still sitting in the living room with the TV on, when the doorbell ring.

He slowly got up and staggered to the door he opened it to see Grimmjow.

"OOO it's you", Ulquiorra said as he stared at Grimmjow with a drunken smile.

"U…..Ulquiorra can I come in", Grimmjow asked nervously

"Ulquiorra opened the door wider to let him in "C….Come on in, that bastard I call a dad left so no worries", Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow walked into the living room to find beer bottles everywhere…was he drinking?

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra grabbed a beer off the table that was half full, and down the whole thing. What the hell?

"Ulquiorra you've been drinking", Grimmjow asked concerned,

"N….No shit, hmmm why are you here anyway", Ulquiorra stuttered as he took a seat on the couch.

"W…..Well I wanted to say sorry for everything", Grimmjow said as he looked at the floor.

Ulquiorra was confused…."The hell you talking about", he asked

Grimmjow almost fell off the arm of the chair, what the hell, does he not remember;

"Ohh right right, you fucking lied to me, threw me on the street while was on the verge of death", Ulquiorra shouted as he regained some of his senses.

"I wanted to come over here and say I was sorry", Grimmjow said hopefully.

"You lied to me…twice", Ulquiorra said quietly a tear rolling down his cheek,

"U….Ulquiorra pl-"You fucking lied to me Grimmjow", Ulquiorra yelled he got up shoved Grimmjow off the couch. They landed on the ground with Ulquiorra on top of Grimmjow; he was hitting him on the chest.

"I really liked you", Ulquiorra said, still punching Grimmjow but they started to lose its strength. "A…..And you messed it up", Ulquiorra said as he laid his head on Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow could feel the hot tears going through his shirt, now he felt even more like an asshole.

"Ulquiorra im so sorry…..when you left i….i told my dad", Grimmjow said hoping that Ulquiorra would give him a chance. Ulquiorra slowly lifted his head up to look Grimmjow in the eye to see if he was lying.

"Really"? Ulquiorra asked. "Y….Yah and boy was he mad as hell", Grimmjow said with a sad smile.

"S….Sorry", Ulquiorra said quietly, Grimmjow turned his back to look at Ulquiorra twirling his hair around his finger.

"Yer doing it again", Grimmjow said as he twirled his own hair. Ulquiorra stopped and looked at Grimmjow…..

"Do you forgive me", Grimmjow asked seriously,

Ulquiorra thought about it for minute, Grimmjow did say sorry twice. He really liked Grimmjow and there is no way he could let him go. Seeing how desperate Grimmjow looked Ulquiorra got an idea.

"Hmmm I don't know Grimmjow, maybe a kiss will convince me", Ulquiorra said casually.

A kiss that's all he wants, just to forgive him…..Grimmjow laugh to himself this is easy. He switched positions on the floor so Ulquiorra was on the bottom. (_Like hell Im being Uke_) Grimmjow thought to himself.

He leaned down and kissed Ulquiorra passionately on the lips, the taste of alcohol flooded over Grimmjow's tongue. He must have been really pissed off to drink that much. Ulquiorra brought Grimmjow closer by tugging down on his long blue hair; he then wrapped his arms around his neck.

Grimmjow broke the kiss…."Forgive me now", Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra pondered the thought for a while. Grimmjow could tell that Ulquiorra was thinking about it….shit if he didn't forgive him, Grimmjow didn't know if he could take it.

~Ulqi~ Grimmjow whined,

This brought a smile to Ulquiorra's lips; hearing Grimmjow whine, and get all nervous was very amusing. He sat up with his arms still around Grimmjow's neck; leaned into his ear to make sure he could here.

"If you fuck me….then maybe I can forgive you fully", Ulquiorra whispered to Grimmjow in a seductive voice.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide….THAT was a definite turn on; who knew Ulquiorra could be kinky? Grimmjow thought.

With a smirk place on his face Grimmjow carried Ulquiorra to his room. He walked through the door and soon as he did he started to take Ulquiorra's clothes off. Ulquiorra brought him into a hot kiss as they staggered to the bed, when he felt the bed on the back on his legs; they both fell there kiss never breaking.

Grimmjow moved from Ulquiorra's lips and to his neck…."Im sorry", he whispered before every kiss and lick he made down Ulquiorra's neck. He moved closer to his throat….

"Ah, there", Ulquiorra moaned as he moved over so Grimmjow could have more room. Grimmjow bit down on his throat making the smaller one cry out.

Grimmjow lower his head, his tongue going over Ulquiorra's pink nipple. That must have been a turn on because he felt Ulquiorra's body shudder completely.

"Ya like that Ulqi", Grimmjow droned out as he bit Ulquiorra nipple with his sharp teeth. "Ahhhh, G….Gri", Ulquiorra cried out. Ulquiorra knew that Grimmjow was doing this on purpose so he started to play dirty to. He bucked up his hips; rubbing their erected members together.

He heard Grimmjow groan loudly, "Serves ya right", Ulquiorra said, a pleased smile on his face.

Grimmjow opened his eyes to see the smirk on Ulquiorra's face, that bastard did that on purpose. Grimmjow sat up his legs on each side of Ulquiorra; he brought a hand down and pinched Ulquiorra's nipple…..hard.

"Ngh b…..bastard", Ulquiorra stuttered.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself before getting in between Ulquiorra's legs he looked down.

"Yer pretty big for someone so little", Grimmjow said as he lowered his mouth to blow on the head; he then encased the tip with his mouth.

"Ahhhh Grimm-s…shit", Ulquiorra muttered as he threw his head to the side. He started to move his hips but Grimmjow stopped him.

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra rasped out; Grimmjow looked down to see Ulquiorra looking at him with lustful eyes. "Please", Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow was turned on even more to hear Ulquiorra beg like that. He took it all in for minute; his raven hair splayed out on the pillow, his lips parted and pink, his body slick with sweat, his legs spread wide offering Grimmjow his everything.

~Grimmjow~ Ulquiorra wined as he moved his hips back in forth enticingly, but Grimmjow stopped him.

"You're so damn cute", Grimmjow huffed as he turned Ulquiorra over onto his stomach. He leaned into his ear…."Do you want it", Grimmjow asked teasingly as he pushed up against Ulquiorra's entrance with his hard cock.

"Mm Grimmjow, i…i. want i…it… please", Ulquiorra stuttered as he pushed back on Grimmjow's cock.

"Hmmm beg some more and I just might put it in", Grimmjow purred,

Ulquiorra was starting to get irritated with this foreplay, I mean honestly Grimmjow could be such child; but he did what he was told.

"P…Please G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra begged; "Some more", Grimmjow said again as he dragged his teeth down Ulquiorra's pale back.

"D…..Danmit Grimmjow ju-Ahhh fuck". Grimmjow shoved his cock all the way in, interrupting Ulquiorra's sentence completely.

Grimmjow pulled back to the head and then pounded back in. He grabbed Ulquiorra's hip to steady himself also to let Ulquiorra get used to it.

"M…Move", Ulquiorra said as he pushed back on to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow started up a slow pace as Ulquiorra rocked his hips back and forth.

"F….Faster", Ulquiorra wined as he looked back over his shoulder; his eyes pleading.

"Ya like it rough huh", Grimmjow asked as he picked up the pace. "S….Shut U….Up", Ulquiorra said.

"Ahhh Ahhhh, s…shit" …"Harder Grimmjow", Ulquiorra moaned.

Grimmjow thrusted into Ulquiorra faster and faster; the feeling being swallowed whole by Ulquiorra's tight entrance was pure bliss. Grimmjow hit a certain spot that hit that made Ulquiorra's arms go out; his face pressed into the pillow. Seeing the reaction he got out of him, Grimmjow tried to hit that spot again and when he did, Ulquiorra cried out to hit that spot again…so he did.

Ulquiorra reached down to jerk himself off, he didn't know how long he could hold it in. Grimmjow was pounding into him, hitting a bundle of nerves which sends Ulquiorra off the edge. He started to stroke himself faster and faster.

It was a beautiful sight to see Ulquiorra jerk himself off, while Grimmjow pounded into him.

"G…..Grimm….im…gonna….c", Ulquiorra stopped in mid-sentence; Grimmjow felt his body go ridged and then he came all over his hand. After seeing Ulquiorra come all over the bed, Grimmjow completely lost it and filled Ulquiorra up with semen.

Grimmjow fell over onto the side with Ulquiorra beside him. Grimmjow opened his eyes to find Ulquiorra fast asleep. He smiled at the sleeping form before going to sleep himself.

MONDAY MORNING

Ulquiorra woke in the morning to see blue…..just blue everything. He realized that his face was buried in the crook of Grimmjow's neck. He slowly got up and looked at the time on the alarm clock…..7:00. Great they had to go to school.

"Grimmjow wake up", Ulquiorra said as he got out the bed, he heard Grimmjow mumble under the sheets.

Ulquiorra walked over to the side Grimmjow was sleeping on and slapped him…."Grimmjow", Ulquiorra shouted.

Grimmjow sat up in the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at Ulquiorra with annoyed look, "What", he asked groggily.

"Come on and get up we have school, and we have to go back to your house to get your clothes", Ulquiorra said. "And that means we have to leave early", Ulquiorra said again before walking into the bathroom. Grimmjow just shook his head yes.

After the two finishing cleaning up themselves from last night activities. They headed to Grimmjow's house, so he could get his clothes.

"Your very vocal", Grimmjow said with a smirk as he opened the door to his house; he hoped his father wasn't here, he thought.

Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow confused…"What do you mean", he asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Last night", Grimmjow replied. Grimmjow laughed when he saw the huge blush across Ulquiorra's face.

"It's not funny", Ulquiorra yelled as he sat down on Grimmjow bed, his lips poked out into pout.

Grimmjow walked over to him "Yer so cute Ulqi", Grimmjow said before he kissed Ulquiorra on the lips. Ulquiorra pulled away "Hurry up before we are late for school", he whispered.

"Yah Ya", Grimmjow said before he started to pack all his clothes. "So are you sure you want me to stay with you…..what about your dad", Grimmjow said,

"Yah its fine, and don't worry about my dad, he left me A LOT money so im pretty sure he won't be back for a while.

Grimmjow just shook his head yes. When he was done they both walked down the stairs….and just when Grimmjow reached for the doorknob somebody already opened it. His father staring at him in the face;

"D….Dad", Grimmjow stuttered.

"What are you doing", his father said his face showing nothing but disinterest; this made Grimmjow mad, why should his father care where the hell he goes?

"You're the one who told me to get out so I am", Grimmjow said curtly,

"Oh, and who are you staying with", his father asked amused,

Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra who was twirling his hair nervously, "With Ulquiorra….my boyfriend", Grimmjow stated boldly.

Ulquiorra was shocked that Grimmjow was so forward; I mean he knew that he told his father already but still.

Without another word the 2 of them walked back to Ulquiorra's house to drop off Grimmjow's clothes.

COUPLES HOURS LATER

"Grimmjow you really are something else", Ulquiorra said as he sat in front of the easel with a paint brush in hand.

Grimmjow looked up from where he sat with his guitar in hands…."What do you mean", Grimmjow asked.

"You surprise me every day with everything you do", Ulquiorra said as he painted the long strand of blue hair that fell over Grimmjow shoulder.

"Is that a compliment ", Grimmjow asked

"Yes I suppose", Ulquiorra said

Grimmjow just smiled, Ulquiorra could be really nice when he wanted to.

"Im done if you want to see", Ulquiorra announced

Grimmjow got up to see the painting…..it was beautiful…."Ulqi this is awesome, you are definitely going to win", Grimmjow said.

"Hmm you think cause im not really sure", Ulquiorra said unreassuringly, Grimmjow set down his guitar by the stool. He ruffled Ulquiorra's hair,

"Don't worry you'll win", Grimmjow said his smile big.

They both heard the art teacher telling everyone to drop their paintbrushes; the teacher began to look at everyone's painting and sketches.

"Alright", the teacher yelled the winner is…..

Ulquiorra started to twirl his hair; he actually really wanted to win. He took pride in his artwork, and to boost that pride was to win.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow"! She yelled,

Grimmjow had a huge smile on his face, while Ulquiorra eyes went wide. Still twirling his hair they both went up to take their picture so it would go in the school newspaper.

"Yer doing it again", Grimmjow whispered,

"I…I can't help it, I didn't honestly think we would win", Ulquiorra said as he look up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grabbed him by the waist…"I told you, you would win", he said before kissing him on the lips.

They were so caught up in kissing that they didn't see the faint flash of the camera, or the sound of the click.

**FINALLY! Im done with this story, hope you all enjoyed the ride =} ahah **

**ANYWAYS**

**I kind of need some time to think for an upcoming sequel im going to do….so hang in there =D**

**Review guys (this is the last chapter ya know…..make me proud =D ).**

**Yours truly,**

**Love U Ulquiorra **


End file.
